


Protect Your Moirail

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fights, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan goes off to battle the wicked Caliborn but severely underestimates his power and is gravely injured.  Vriska steps in to finish the fight, but in the end even she is unsure if she'll be able to protect him in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Your Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Protect Me drabble that my friend asked me to write between his Eridan and my Vriska who are moirails. This was inspired by the events that were taking place between the Caliborn I was interacting with, so this is what happened. Enjoy!

Vriska looked out upon the field before her, completely burned and littered with rubble. Craters spotted the ground, some of them still smoking as specks of red and violet blood were scattered about. Her breathing stopped as she spotted two figures in the distance, one of them being the green cherub she recognized as Caliborn, and the other being a figure curled up upon the ground; her moirail Eridan.

A growl which grew into a roar tore from Vriska’s lips, echoing about the battlefield as she launched herself forward, her cerulean butterfly wings sprouting from her back as they propelled her to her target. She wanted nothing more than to rip Caliborn to shreds, right then and there, to kill him and tear him apart piece by piece, but she had to make sure Eridan was alright. Feigning an attack, she grabbed onto her moirail at the last second, flying high up into the air. 

Looking down at the injured troll in her arms, Vriska’s face was set in stone as Eridan smiled up at her weakly, purple blood staining his fangs. “I’m sorry vvris, I just didn’t wwant him to hurt you, or any of our friends,” he coughed. 

Holding him close, she closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. “Dammit Eridan, you sho8ld have w8ed for me,” she hissed. She could tell he was in a lot of pain as she established the number of cuts, burns, and bruises all over his body. His legs were misshapen somewhat, leading her to believe that they had been broken. The only unmarked part on his body was his wand arm, which he had fought so strongly to protect.

Now it was her turn to protect him.

“I’M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOu YET!” Caliborn screamed at the pair.

Giving them some distance, Vriska set Eridan down gently upon the ground, wrapping her coat and his cape around him to keep him warm. “I swear, Eridan, wh8tever sort of pain h8 caused yo8, I’ll g8ve it 8ack to him, 8 fold!!!!!!!!” she shook, her anger getting the best of her. 

“Vvris, wwait, you can’t do this alone, wwe should get out of-“

“No. I’m t8red of this 8astard harassing us. It’s t8me someone showed h8m who is really in contr8l here. Eridan, give me Aha8’s Crosshairs.”

“But vvris, wwhat are you going to do wwith it?”

“I’m go8ng to put the 8astard out 8f his misery with th8s,” she grinned maliciously at him.

Making sure to keep herself between Caliborn and Eridan, Vriska made her way back to the blood thirsty cherub. Captchaloguing the powerful gun, she retrieved her Fluorite Octet, spinning them between her fingers as she observed her enemy. A chunk had been blown out of his leg and arm, along with an assortment of burns and slashes on his body. Red blood was dripping to the ground beneath him, and Vriska was happy to see that her moirail had certainly done a number on him. Now it was time to finish the job.

“SO THE DuMB SPIDER BITCH HAS DECIDED TO STEP IN FOR THE WEAK SEA DWELLER. I’M SO FuCKING EXCITED THAT I FORGOT TO LAuGH. HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HOO HOO HOO!” he cried maniacally, shooting shots into the air with the rifle he had.

Baring her fangs at him with a hiss, a tinge of orange coated her eyes, creating the look that any normal and completely blood thirsty troll would have when all they wanted to do was kill. It was something Vriska could tap into so easily, and normally it would scare her, but now that was completely forgotten.

Throwing the dice to the ground, she quickly scooped them up and gave it a second roll, combining the two attacks to create the “Blizzard Ancestral Awakening.” Taking on the form of her ancestor, Vriska also had two blades in hand, both of them emitting a frosty aura that froze anything it touched. Clashing the two blades together, Vriska leaped at Caliborn slicing a sword at the cherub as he caught the sword in a green clawed hand.

“NOW THE LITTLE BITCH HAS SOME MuRDEROuS INTENT IN HER AGAIN, JuST WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!”

With his free hand, he drew his claws across her face as a powerful stinging sensation overcame her, followed by the slick feeling of blood dripping down her face. Fighting through the haze, she kicked outwards, her foot connecting with Caliborn’s chest as he was knocked backwards. Keeping the momentum going, Vriska slammed her foot down upon the cherub’s lungs, smiling wickedly as she could hear some of his bones begin to crack and break.

“It’s unfortun8 that my mo8rail got to you f8rst and weakened you, I would h8ve much more enj8yed th8s fight. 8ut this will have t8 do.”

A growl rumbled through Caliborn’s chest as he grinned up at Vriska, red blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. With a flash, his arms shot up as his claws dug into her leg, reaching the bone as he began to tear the flesh downwards. In any normal situation, Vriska wouldn’t have taken that well. But adrenaline, anger, hatred, and blood thirst was shooting through her, and this only drove her on even more.

Dropping to her knees suddenly, Vriska kneeled Caliborn full on in the face before rolling away, her leg gushing blood as she rose to her feet. Stumbling to his feet, Caliborn aimed his rifle at the spider troll in a crazed daze. Stalking up to her prey, Vriska didn’t even flinch as a few shots were fired, one tearing through her shoulder, one through her already injured leg, and the other through her wing. A cerulean trail dripped behind her as she stared Caliborn in the face, a wicked smile that spread from ear to ear on her face that was stained with her blue blood.

Caliborn stared at her dumbfounded as she dropped the dice between them. Taking a step back, Caliborn was suddenly forced down to the ground as a glowing blue guillotine appeared around his neck. Clawing and thrashing at the holds, he looked up at Vriska who had lowered herself to eye level with him.

“Arrivederci, Cali8orn.”

A sharp sliding sound cut through the air as the metal of the guillotine fell quickly, landing into Caliborn’s neck with a sickening thud. His head hung limply as a rasping gasp of air rattled in his throat, the guillotine not quite sharp enough to make it through the strong cherub’s body. With a click of her tongue, Vriska retrieved Ahab’s Crosshairs from her sylladex. Holding it point blank to Caliborn’s head, she pulled the trigger as the cherub became no more.

Sinking to her knees, she dropped the weapon, staring at the mix of blue and red blood that covered her form.

“Did I pr8tect you, Eridan????????”


End file.
